


Press Nifty

by PastaBucket



Category: Petscop
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sexual Substitute, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Press NiftyDemo





	Press Nifty

"Not In Table", he said.  
"Sit Here For The Present", he told him.  
He sat down.  
"This Is Bell", he said and left.  
"I Am Tiara Not Bell", she explained with a smile.  
"Press Nifty", she told him.  
"What Nifty", he asked, confused.  
"No Player One Press Nifty", she explained.  
So he reached out and pressed nifty. She gave out a moan.  
He repeated it. He was doing good, making progress.  
Then Girl was gone.


End file.
